Juste un rêve bizarre ?
by Edward Creed
Summary: Après une dure journée, le jeune comte Phantomhive finit par aller se coucher. Après être tombé dans les abysses du sommeil, le jeune homme fera un rêve qu'il qualifiera de "bizarre".


**Auteur :** Edward Creed.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Yana Toboso.

**Rating :** M.

**Résumé :** Après une dure journée, le jeune comte Phantomhive finit par aller se coucher. Après être tombé dans les abysses du sommeil, le jeune homme fera un rêve qu'il qualifiera de "bizarre".

**Note :** J'ai écrit ce one-shot pour une amie, qui appréciait particulièrement l'idée, et je l'ai finalement terminé en deux jours, rien que pour elle. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

**Remerciement :** À MissDTYYYY pour avoir eu la patience de corriger cet OS. Merci à toi. ^^

* * *

><p>Il devait être entre les dix-neuf heures et les dix-neuf heures trente. Il faisait déjà nuit à Londres. Notre cher comte Phantomhive commençait à avoir faim et voulait dormir le plus tôt possible - ayant eu une journée très chargée par le travail. Il appela son majordome, Sebastian, commençant à en avoir marre d'attendre. En entrant dans le salon, il vit alors l'homme qu'il cherchait en train de poser les plats sur la grande table – qui devait faire au moins six mètres – tout en souriant bêtement. Son jeune maître soupira et alla s'asseoir à sa place, au bout de la table, une place réservée rien que pour lui et personne d'autre. Il s'installa correctement sur sa chaise et commença à manger, lentement, pour savourer son repas. Soudain, un bâillement le prit alors qu'il n'avait pas encore fini son assiette. Sebastian le regarda et lui posa une question.<p>

« Avez-vous sommeil monsieur ?

- Et bien, un peu. Mais mon repas avant tout, Sebastian. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce midi.

- Je vois. Il est vrai que d'habitude vous mangez des choses sucrées dans l'après-midi. »

Le maître du manoir ne répondit rien, il continua juste de manger jusqu'à en finir son assiette, mécontent de la remarque de son majordome. Il s'essuya la bouche et se leva de sa chaise.

« Allons-y.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Et ils partirent en direction de la chambre du comte qui n'arrêtait pas de se frotter l'œil gauche de fatigue. Ils pressèrent le pas et se retrouvèrent très vite dans sa chambre.

« Dépêche-toi de me déshabiller, Sebastian.

- Tout de suite Bocchan. »

Le majordome de maison s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son maître et commença à le déshabiller. Il enleva ses habits un par un. Allant un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Lorsque Ciel fut nu, il lui mit comme seul habit une chemise blanche, assez grande, qui pouvait cacher ses parties intimes. Il prit dans ses bras son maître qui ne pouvait presque plus tenir debout tellement il était fatigué. Il l'emmena dans son lit et le couvrit de couvertures pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Alors qu'il allait partir, Ciel le retint.

« Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, ordonna son maître.

- Yes, my lord. »

Ciel tapota sur le lit, pour dire qu'il devait se coucher à côté de lui. Sebastian s'exécuta et se coucha à côté de son maître après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, le sourire aux lèvres. L'héritier des Phantomhive se blottit contre son majordome et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Ciel ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Sebastian. Il fronça les sourcils et l'appela d'une voix forte. Aucune réponse de la part de son majordome. Il se dit qu'il devait préparer le thé et qu'il arriverait dans quelques instants, alors il se recoucha.<p>

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, qui avaient été très longues pour Ciel vu qu'il ne faisait rien, il commença à rappeler son majordome, mais toujours pas de réponse. Il décida donc de partir à sa recherche après s'être habillé. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses habits. Il s'étira et alla les chercher pour les mettre. Il les posa délicatement sur le lit et enleva sa chemise rapidement, la froissant. Lorsqu'il regarda les habits, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent entre la surprise et l'horreur.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

C'étaient des vêtements de soubrette, très courts, et qui collaient à la peau. Le compte soupira et commença à s'habiller, le rouge aux joues, lorsqu'il dut mettre ses chaussures, des bottes à talons. Très charmant pour notre cher Ciel. Heureusement qu'il était habitué à porter des talons avec ses bottes sinon, il serait tombé plusieurs fois. Il mit ses chaussures et son cache-œil avant de partir à la recherche de son majordome. Il le chercha dans chaque recoin du manoir, la cuisine, la salle de bain, le salon, les toilettes - oui, même les toilettes - sauf dans sa chambre. Il alla donc voir, il était fatigué de marcher. Il ne toqua pas et entra. Il vit un Sebastian, furieux, en train d'attendre on ne sait quoi et toujours en pyjama.

« Pourquoi es-tu en retard ? Ciel ! Tu devais venir me réveiller à neuf heures ! Il est neuf heures trente ! Fais ton travail de majordome correctement bon sang ! » S'écria un Sebastian visiblement furieux.

Ciel le regarda comme si c'était un extraterrestre, et son expression voulait dire un : « Quoi ? De quoi tu me parles là ? »

« Ciel ? Ciel ? Je te cause !

- Ah ? Ah oui.

- Dépêche-toi de venir m'habiller, allez, et que ça saute.

- Oui, monsieur. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, venait-il de bien entendre ? Il venait d'appeler Sebastian : « monsieur. » ; le mot lui avait complètement échappé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'approcha de son « maître » et lui enleva son pyjama pour ensuite l'habiller des habits qui étaient à sa droite. Lorsque Sebastian fut près, il demanda son thé.

« Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, monsieur. »

Et il alla dans la cuisine, comment allait-il faire, se disait-il dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais fait de thé dans sa vie, même pas une fois. Il soupira et en conclut qu'il devait être en plein rêve car jamais il n'échangerait les rôles avec son majordome, jamais. Même pas pour jouer ou on ne sait quoi d'autres. Jamais il n'aurait le rang d'un simple majordome, il préférait bien entendu son rang de compte. C'était bien plus amusant. - pour lui, en tout cas. -

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sut faire du thé, pour lui c'était bien la preuve qu'il était dans un rêve vu qu'il n'en avait jamais fait avant. Il soupira et se dit qu'il devrait penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'à ça. Il ramena - sur un plateau - le thé de son maître et lui donna. Sebastian sentit l'arôme avant de le boire en souriant, le thé de son majordome était toujours aussi délicieux. Il sourit et lorsqu'il eut fini, il le reposa sur le plateau.

« C'était délicieux.

- J'en suis heureux, sourit Ciel.

- J'aimerais une pâtisserie, apporte moi en une, ordonna Sebastian.

- Tout de suite, monsieur. »

Et il repartit chercher un morceau de gâteau qu'il avait préparé la veille au soir. Il chercha dans le frigo et sortit un gâteau aux fruits, sûrement un des préférés de Sebastian. Il en coupa une part soigneusement et la posa sur une petite assiette qu'il avait prise dans le placard. Il replaça le gâteau dans le frigo et reprit le chemin de la chambre de son maître. De la cuisine, la chambre - pour Ciel – semblait à des kilomètres. Il fatiguait déjà, n'étant pas habitué à marcher avec des grands talons et à marcher tout court en fait. Il essaya de supporter la douleur de ses pieds et continua la marche jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre de son maître. Il lui tendit la pâtisserie.

« Cela ne va pas ? demanda alors Sebastian.

- Mes pieds, j'ai mal aux pieds. Mais rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas.

- Est-ce à cause des chaussures ?

- Je pense. Je ne suis pas habitué à mettre des talons hauts, avoua Ciel.

- Je vois. Pourtant, tu es magnifique comme cela. » murmura Sebastian à l'oreille de son majordome, avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Par la surprise, la seule réaction de Ciel était de s'écarter vivement de son maître et de mettre sa main sur son oreille qui avait été léchée quelques secondes auparavant.

« Et tu es délicieux, sourit son maître en se léchant les babines.

- M- Merci... » fut la seule réponse que Ciel put dire. Il était gêné et devait être rouge comme une tomate maintenant. Il n'osait regarder son maître dans les yeux, trop honteux de se faire complimenter comme ça.

Sebastian sourit et posa son gâteau sur le plateau - qui était devant lui -, il attrapa le bras de son majordome et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Ciel et embrassa son cou, le faisant gémir.

« Maî- Maître... ? Que faites-vous ?

- Je te dévore, susurra Sebastian avant de mordre affectueusement le cou de son appétissant majordome. Laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien.

- D'a- D'accord... Murmura Ciel, pas du tout convaincu.

- Gentil garçon. » Sourit le plus âgé.

Avec agilité, Sebastian enleva les habits de soubrette à son magnifique Ciel. Il joua avec la peau laiteuse et magnifiquement bonne de son majordome qui allait à présent devenir son amant. Après s'être lassé de jouer avec la peau de Ciel, il commença à jouer avec les tétons de celui-ci - qui d'ailleurs s'était montré sensible à cet endroit. Sebastian sourit et coucha Ciel sur son lit avant de se positionner à califourchon sur celui ci. Il vit le visage de Ciel rougi par le plaisir. Pour Sebastian, c'était une très belle vue.

Le maître de maison commença à lécher le torse du haut pour aller vers le bas. Tout en léchant, il commençait déjà à s'amuser avec le membre de Ciel qui n'était toujours pas libre de sa prison ; le caleçon.

Ciel gémissait beaucoup plus fort que les autres fois, étant encore plus sensible à cet endroit-là. Sebastian se décida enfin à libérer le membre de Ciel de sa prison. Le grand brun se lécha les babines et sans réfléchir, prit directement le membre tendu en bouche ce qui fit presque crier de plaisir son amant.

« Maî- Maître... » gémit Ciel.

Sebastian ne répondit rien, il commença juste à donner des petits coups de langue sur la chose de ses désirs. Léchant partout où il pouvait, ne s'en lassant jamais. Il continua, encore et encore avec le même rythme. Comme si le rythme qu'il donnait était un rythme cardiaque, prêt à s'arrêter à tout moment pour dire que le patient faisait une chute.

« Plus... Plus vite... Ah ... »

Sebastian, à l'entente de la voix de son amant le suppliant d'aller plus vite, accéléra le mouvement.

« Je vais jouir... Ah... Hum... Maître... »

Sebastian ne répondit rien, il accéléra juste le mouvement encore et encore, toujours plus fort et plus férocement. Ciel finit par jouir, faisant stopper le rythme cardiaque de la machine. Essoufflé, Ciel, honteux, se cacha le visage avec ses bras, les mettant en croix. Sebastian sourit et avala la texture blanchâtre. Il alla enlever les bras de Ciel – qui le gênait – et l'embrassa. Ciel répondit au baiser et passa ses bras autour du cou de son maître. Timidement, il prit l'initiative de demander l'accès à la langue de Sebastian qui lui accorda, amusé par la situation. Un ballet au début doux, finit par devenir féroce et empli de désir.

Tout en continuant de danser avec la langue de son majordome, Sebastian écarta les jambes de celui-ci et posa un doigt sur son antre avant de le pénétrer avec douceur. Au début, Ciel ne remarqua pas le doigt en lui, c'est après qu'il gémit de douleur, lorsqu'il fut entré en entier.

« Désolé. » susurra Sebastian tout en bougeant doucement son doigt.

Ciel ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur son plaisir. Il demanda quelques minutes plus tard que Sebastian le prenne, avec sa voix sensuelle tout en gémissant. Sebastian ne put lui refuser ceci. Il déboutonna son pantalon et sortit son membre de son boxer. En voyant le membre de son maître, Ciel avala difficilement sa salive. Il était d'une grosseur pour lui. Sebastian sourit et alla embrasser Ciel tout en le pénétrant avec douceur. Le majordome écarquilla les yeux, il avait mal, très mal. Un cri de douleur sortit d'entre ses lèvres et les larmes commencèrent à se montrer dans les yeux de celui-ci.

« Détends-toi... lui conseilla Sebastian.

- Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire... Hng... essaya d'articuler Ciel.

- Oui, excuse-moi. »

Pour que Ciel se détente plus vite, Sebastian commença à le masturber. Ciel se cramponna à Sebastian en gémissant de douleur et de plaisir. D'un coup de rein, il donna le signal à Sebastian qu'il pouvait bouger. Au signal, Sebastian commença à faire des lents va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que Ciel soit vraiment habitué à sa présence.

« Tu peux, y aller... Ahh... maintenant... »

Sebastian accéléra le mouvement, comme lui avait demandé Ciel, plus il allait vite, plus il s'enfonçait profondément en ce dernier, son but étant de toucher sa prostate. Il continua jusqu'à enfin la toucher. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du bleuté. Et à chaque coup de hanche, Sebastian tapait la prostate de son amant, encore et encore, s'amusant à torturer de plaisir son petit majordome adoré.

« Je vais... Je vais... Ah... ! »

- Moi aussi... Uh... »

Sebastian accéléra le mouvement et jouit en tapant une dernière fois la prostate de son amant alors que celui-ci se versait après son maître, essoufflé. Sebastian se coucha à côté de son majordome et lova son amant contre lui avant de s'endormir en même temps que lui.

* * *

><p>Ciel se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, les rouges rouges, le corps en sueur. Le jeune homme toussa un peu, honteux de lui-même, et du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas digne d'un comte ! Lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui "dormait" à ses côtés tout en le maudissant, il finit par se recoucher, tournant le dos à la personne à côté de lui, rageur, pestant contre lui-même, son diable de majordome, et contre son rêve. Il finit par se rendormir, ne remarquant pas le sourire diabolique et les yeux rouges de Sebastian luisant dans la pénombre de la pièce.<p>

_Fufu, les humains sont tellement intéressants_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>J'ai changé la fin, vu qu'elle n'était pas assez approfondie, et que je sais ENFIN comment changer un fichier à partir de fanfan o. *****boulet*****

Review ? =)


End file.
